


Sheithtober 2019

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheithtober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Sheithtober 2019





	1. 1 - Ring (sfw)

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt list from [Mei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines) (@ belovedsheith) over on Twitter and had to try my hand at this!
> 
> I'm just doing a collection of silly drabbles for this. Rating could go up or down depending on how it all turns out, but since I'm short on time this month, enjoy a disconnected series of ridiculous little ficlets.

Keith was tearing apart the house, throwing everything he got his hands on aside and overall destroying the job their cleaning lady had done just the previous day. But he  _ had _ to find his phone, wherever the fuck he left it. He’d already replaced it a few months ago, and he really didn’t want to have Shiro berate him for losing another one in such a short period of time.

Unfortunately, he was beginning to run out of places to look. Their house wasn’t big, just a standard-issue one that was assigned to them by the Garrison for on-base housing. But somehow, things had a tendency to disappear in the modestly-sized home — and it wasn’t entirely the fault of a certain teleporting wolf that lived with them, either.

By the time Keith had completely decimated the kitchen, going so far as to check the refrigerator and other appliances to see if he’d left it in one of them, he was beginning to panic. Intellectually, he knew losing his phone wasn’t the end of the world. Hell, he’d helped to prevent the end of the universe, and somehow he hadn’t felt quite this level of dread and panic that he was feeling over a fucking phone. But the lizard part of his brain was screaming that they  _ had _ to find this damn phone and Keith had learned never to ignore his instincts—although he admitted this one was a bit absurd.

“Kosmo, did you do something with my phone?” he asked the sleeping space wolf out of pure desperation.

Kosmo cracked open an eye, yawned, and went back to sleep as if Keith had never spoken.

He finally went into the bedroom, despite knowing he had already looked there earlier. It wasn’t on the nightstand where he’d charged it the previous night, nor lost in the covers where he typically lost it early in the morning. After a cursory glance around the room, his eyes landed on the dresser that was pushed up against the wall opposite their bed. It was a stretch, but maybe he’d dropped it in one of the drawers while he and Shiro had been getting ready that morning?

Be started opening drawers and tossing previously folded clothes aside with abandon, making a mental note to put everything back before Shiro got home later and had an absolute conniption over the state of their shared bedroom.

Somewhere in the sock drawer, Keith heard a soft ‘thunk’ while he was digging through piles of soft cotton. He thought it was odd, and his initial thought was  _ the fuck kind of new socks is the Garrison issuing to us? _ But he picked up the suspicious sock and realize it’s because something was hidden inside of it.

He knew he shouldn’t look, that it was a violation of Shiro’s trust and privacy, but his curiosity was a cat that needed to be killed and he couldn’t stop it from happening if he tried.

When he turned over the sock and dumped out the contents, Keith felt his heart come to a complete stop.

Sitting on the dresser in front of him was a telltale black, velvet box. Now that he knew what it was, he felt less bad about opening it to take a look at the ring he knew was inside.

But when he cracked open the box, he burst out laughing. Instead of a ring, he found a piece of paper with a note written in Shiro’s perfect, block handwriting.

_Nice try, baby. I’ve hidden the ring somewhere you’ll never find it. But now you know what I’m planning and I promise it will happen when you least expect it._ _-Shiro_

Keith smirked. Game on.


	2. 2 - Sunshine (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheithtober 2019 day 2 (several days late): Sunshine

Stepping off the Black Lion when the Paladins finally returned to Earth was a memory that was forever etched into Keith’s mind. Unlike the others, he never really felt much of a longing to return home; Rather, he’d found himself up in space. He knew it was likely due to his Galra heritage, but Earth just no longer gave him that sense of security a home did. He had his mom, Kosmo, the Blades...and now, Shiro. The real Shiro. They were his home.

While Lance and Pidge ran off and reunited with their families, Keith stood back, hand buried in Kosmo’s scruff. But he was taken by surprise as the clouds began to clear from the sky and the sun poked out, rays of light streaming in warm streaks. He suddenly found himself reaching out towards the beams of light, reveling in the pleasant warmth it left him with. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of Kosmo grunting as he trotted off somewhere to see if he could con one of these new friends into feeding him.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice broke through his thoughts.

He blinked, his brain taking several seconds to catch up with what was happening around him.

“I just realized this is the first time I’ve seen real sunshine in years.” The statement was out of his mouth before he even realized it was going through his mind. Yet, it was true, and he felt the sudden urge to throw himself into the dirt and drink up the warmth like a lazy cat.

Shiro was silent a moment to the point where Keith was worried he’d left. But when he turned, he saw Shiro staring at the sunlight in awe, as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind until Keith mentioned it. He probably hadn’t, Keith realized.

Tentatively, he reached forward. Somehow, he felt that if he touched Shiro at this moment, that he’d fade away into little specks of dust. But when he gently placed a hand on Shiro’s bicep, he was relieved to see he was still there.  _ Shiro won’t disappear. Not again. _

“I didn’t know how much I missed the sun,” Shiro murmured as he turned his human hand over. Well, it was his only hand since Keith had cut off his Galra arm in the fight with Kuron. But that was something to brood over later.

Keith wasn’t sure what to say. They hadn’t talked much about Shiro’s time in the astral plane, but Keith could tell that he was still adjusting to having a physical form again.

Instead, he slid his hand from Shiro’s bicep down to his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“You okay?” Keith whispered, just loud enough so only Shiro could hear him.

Shiro gave him a sad smile. “Not really. But I will be.”

Keith responded with a reassuring squeeze of the hand and a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “We’ll figure it out. Right now, let’s save Kosmo from Iverson and we can go bask in the sun like a couple of lizards.”

Shiro snorted but nodded in agreement. “Fine, but I prefer to be a tortoise.”


End file.
